GregariousCuddler
- Derse= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |caption =RAWR! i'm a {uddly lion!! ^w^ |title = Seer of Doom |age = 9.23 Sweeps (20 Earth Years) |screenname = gregariousCuddler |style = No capitals. All "c"'s are replaced with "{". Talks in capitals when REALLY EX{ITED! Uses various "animal-based" emotes. (such as :3 or ^w^) |specibus = none |modus = Please and Thank You |relations = The Hermiter (ancestor) Fanris Aseese (dancestor) |planet = Land of Solace and Woods |like = stuffed animals (who he refers to as his cuddle pals), cute things, various media depicting adorable fauna, friendship, peace, and kindness |hate = Squiddles, some group of idiotic Earthlings who call themselves "PETA" |music = }} Introduction Be the big hippie. Your name is NARTAZ ASEESE, and boy are you OVERJOYED. You just cannot stop bouncing off the walls, you're so excited and happy and jubilant. It's almost rare to see a troll like you depressed. Your LUSUS moved your RECUPRACOON to the corner of the room where you never stand half of the time. You much prefer to SLEEP IN A BAG or with or on your various CUDDLE PALS. These cuddle pals of yours are your friends at times when you are not with any of your FELLOW TROLLS. Your lusus works hard to make them, which may seem tough considering the fact that he is a TWO-HEADED HYDRA, but they come out so well and make you smile so much that it's almost MAGIC. Much to your blood color, you are gifted with PSYCHIC POWERS and VISION TWOFOLD, which you believes helps you to see both the good and bad in a situation. You associate bad things as "red" and good things as "blue", but don't publicize this to your fellow trolls, for fear of ALIENATING THEM BY BLOOD COLOR. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You enjoy FLARPING with your fellow trolls who share your passion for ANTHROPOMORPHIC FAUNA, such as your EAGLE FRIEND and YOUR FRIEND WHO HASN'T PICKED A FAUNASONA YET. Your faunasona is of an EARTH CREATURE called the LION. While other guardians would find this CHILDISH AND STUPID, your lusus is VERY CARING and finds you adorable when in costume. You also enjoy a GREAT DEAL OF MEDIA FEATURING CUTE FAUNA. You don't care what it is or how it makes you look, you enjoy these adorable animals and you won't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your trolltag is gregariousCuddler and you speak in an inviting and ami{able manner, wel{oming ANYONE WITH OPEN PAWS! ^w^ Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Your Troll's life before their Session goes here. Session. Session info goes here. Trivia *The symbol on his shirt represents friendship between men in the system of family signs. While he is not gendered, most of his cuddle pals are percieved as male. *"Nartaz" is an anagram of "Tarzan". *"Aseese" is in reference to St. Francis of Assisi, a saint in the Catholic faith who was a friend to animals. *"Fanris" is derived from "Francis", thus completing the connection to St. Francis of Assisi. Gallery Pictures of your Troll here. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Yellow Blood Category:FangWolf.EXE